Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-716)
The Guardians of the Galaxy is a team of superheroes that focus on protecting out space. History Vast Glory Iron Man flew through space, meeting his new team mates at the edge of the Sol System. It was upon reaching the 'Starbase', a Templeship the Guardians had hijacked, that his scanners picked up on a number of incoming spaceships. He discovered them to be Kree ships. Starlord, Rocket Raccoon, Drax and Iron Man all went to investigate their presence. They discovered that the Kree were attempting to escape from a fleet of ships of unknown origin that had been attacking planets near their homeworld. The Guardians offered to help, but were denied, the Kree instead choosing to find a new homeworld. Returning to Starbase, the team decided to head to the Kree homeworld, Hala, and investigate the mysterious fleet. They discovered it was an army of black ships, that appeared to be building some sort of warship, much larger in size than the average one. The Guardians contacted the Avengers, who at the time were caught up battling Children of the Vault. However, the distress signal was redirected to Carol Danvers (AKA Captain Marvel), who travelled to help out the team. They strategically attacked the ships, one by one. Drax took one of the escape pods onboard and headed off to Hala to make sure those left behind were safe. However, upon arriving he discovered that Skrull task forces were patrolling the streets. Shortly after, Carol arrived to help out, and fought off a Super-Skrull before the two found refuge in one of the many abandoned buildings. The rest of the Guardians arrived on Hala, and helped fight off the Skrulls. They teamed up with Drax and Captain Marvel, and prepared to attack the warship being constructed. Iron Man went ahead on a scout of the warship, and gave the allclear sign. When the other Guardians arrived in Starbase, they were attacked by a camouflaged Skrull scoutship that Stark hadn't picked up on. They were taken prisoner inside the warship, and interrogated by the Skrull Commander K'lakr. What the Skrull's didn't expect is Star-Lord's armour was in fact an android, and the true Star-Lord arrived, defeating the Commander and releasing the rest of his team. They then made their way to the bridge, where Iron Man and Rocket Racoon worked to deactivate the fleet. After an attack by Skrull guards, they succeeded, and the entire fleet was disabled. The Guardians left the Skrulls drifting in space, and told the Kree that the Skrulls had been defeated, and the Kree ships returned home, killing most of the Skrulls and imprisoning the others. The Guardians accepted Carol Danvers as a member of the team, and the six headed out into space to protect the Galaxy. Badoon Platoon On their way to Sacresanct, which had been remodelled as a base for the Galactic Council, the Guardians were attacked by a Badoon ship. They managed to fight back, barely able to defeat the Badoon ship, blowing it up. Carol flew ahead to make sure no other ships attacked. However, Carol herself was attacked by a mysterious weapon used by the Badoon, and paralyzed. The Guardians rescued her before the Badoon could capture her, and made there way to Sacresanct. They arrived to find that the Badoon brotherhood had gone rogue, and dropped from the council, wanting to destroy it instead. They went back into space to attack the Badoon, and took out several ships before being forced to land on an asteroid to make repairs. Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-716 Category:Teams Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-716) Category:Created by PhotonCommander10